Focus
by 10th Muse
Summary: This is my first M rated story! Let me know what you think; Emily has been having some bad dreams about a certain G-man! And you know whom I'm referring!


A/N – Okay, so, never say never! I'd said I'll never write a slushy smutty story, and dang it, out of crazy curiosity, I decided to try my hand for the first time!

Please, please, give this a go and let me know what you think- I hope this does not sound like a pile of bacon sizzling in a hot fryer instead!

Thank you!

10th Muse.

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **One Shot Story – Focus**

 **.**

Their hands clasped tightly.

She could feel his weight on her as his heated breath blowing heavily into her neck, "Em!"

She nodded, she couldn't speak as she was breathing hard.

"Now?" He asked.

She nodded again.

He thrust within as hard as he could.

She thought she was about to come but yet he held back.

"Hotch! Please!"

She could feel him smile into her neck; the teaser!

So she did what she felt punishment for him; she clenched her lower muscle.

And it paid off.

"Oh damn!" He sucked in a breath. "That was uncalled for."

She laughed, "You started it."

He shook his head, and muttered an apology before he began to move inside her.

She melted. But not for long as she began to feel the heated sensation he had caused within her, dear god, it was glorious!

There were no words to describe what he was doing to her; her inner core was vibrating so loudly, it was reverberating into her ears.

"Ooohhh...it's getting closer..." She could feel herself on the verge of an explosive orgasm.

The vibration wouldn't stop, not that she wanted it to. "Yes, yes, Hotch, keep going!"

She tightened their hands as she moved her thighs around his waist slightly higher.

He grunted pleasurably; she knew she had hit his erogenous spot.

The vibration was getting louder and louder...it sounded like her phone?

Emily suddenly opened her eyes; it _was_ her cell phone buzzing on her night table!

She turned her head, "Shut up! I was having the best fucking sex dream ev-ah!"

She was tempted to throw the evil device when she saw the face of her latest dream man and groaned.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Prentiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you sleeping?"

 _Yeah, and you were here with me.._. "I'm awake, Hotch. What's up?" _Your cock, and it was delicious!_

"Sorry, but we have a case."

She frowned, "But it's Saturday!"

There was a momentary silence before he replied, "I'm sorry, Prentiss, you know serial killers don't take weekends off."

She smiled, "Did you just make a joke?"

She could hear his soft chuckle, "I'm trying, but we do have a case."

She sighed, "I'll be there in 30."

"I'll see you then, bye."

"Yeah." She pressed the 'end' button and tossed the phone down.

Looking up at her ceiling, all she could see was her dream and Hotch, and oh what a dream!

And she came back to reality, and sighed.

Flipping the covers from her body, she reluctantly moved from her bed and shuffled towards her bathroom.

…...

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Morgan teased her with a toothy grin. "Did you have a good sleep, Princess?"

Emily gave him a dark look accompanied by her middle finger, not seen by the others.

"Ouch!" He laughed as he shook his head, "I deserved that."

"Uh huh, for that, I hope you'll sleep alone for the rest of your life." She sat down away from him.

Garcia tried not to laugh, "That's okay, my dearest dark-O-meter of Love, you can crash into my bed with me for eternity, I have a pillow specifically made for you." She smiled brightly.

Hand palmed on her left cheek, Emily glared at her friend, "Traitor." She muttered. "And you're too happy this morning, PG, what gives?"

Garcia turned to her, "Oh, nothing. Just had a lovely morning to wake up to." She turned to face Morgan. "Who wouldn't be?"

"I hate happy people." Emily groused.

"Oh, pooh!" Garcia glanced back at Emily, "Besides, didn't you leave the club early last night?"

Emily nodded glumly, "Yeah, and went to bed straight away."

"By yourself?" Derek pointed.

"Uh huh," She nodded. Only to dream about _him! It was a well worth it glorious dream!_

Emily recalled his hands running on her heated skin...bare skin, mind you.

Followed by his oh so, wicked tongue! _Um hm!_

"What is it?" Garcia asked her.

Emily blinked, as she shook her head, "Er no, nothing. I didn't say anything."

Morgan and Penelope exchanged odd looks.

Emily saw them; _shit! Gotta be careful._

JJ walked in next; her hair was damp, "Am I late?"

They shook their heads, "No...still waiting for Rossi and Reid."

"And Hotch who's dropping Jack off at Jessica's, and then he'll be right over." Garcia said.

"Oh good, I made it then. Will, um, and I were er..." JJ's cheeks were flaming red as she shook her head and began to clear her throat. "We were getting Henry's breakfast ready." She said in a hurry as she sat next to Garcia, avoiding eye contact with them.

Garcia spotted the tell-tale blush, and grinned, "Just breakfast for my beloved Godson?"

JJ nodded, "Yup."

"Then, why's your shirt buttons all askewed, Jayje?"

Morgan snapped his head from his Tablet and zoomed his focus to her chest, eyebrows rose a few inches higher than normal, "I didn't know breakfast -"

"Shut it, Derek!" JJ cut him off.

Morgan clammed his mouth but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he tried not to laugh.

JJ was trying hard to bend low by the table while unbuttoning and readjusting her shirt and muttering a few choice words about best friends.

Penelope leaned over, "I think you're making it worse, JJ..."

"Hands off, Pen!" JJ glared at her angrily. "I can managed; I'm not Henry."

"Okay, okay." Garcia held her hands up. "My hands are off." She leaned away from her friend. "Touchy, are we?"

"I'm sorry, Pen." JJ apologized with a weak smile.

Penelope shook her head, "No need, Jayje. Completely understood."

"Hey," Morgan waved to them. "Look," he pointed at Emily.

JJ and Garcia turned to look at her, "What's wrong with Em?"

Derek shrugged, "She's like this all morning." He waved in front of his friend. "Prentiss?"

No answer.

"Emily?" Garcia called out to her.

"Hm?" Emily smiled widely, her eyes glazed as she was staring beyond her.

"Em, where are you? Come back to work, sweetie." JJ smiled as she waved her hand directly in front of her.

Emily nodded slowly, "Sweet..."

 _Oh yeah, it was sweet indeed!_

His strong right hand massaging her firm left breast, and his tongue slowly licking and kissing his way towards her harden nipple.

Her eyes were closed, languishing in the haze he had created around them.

Unconsciously, she sucked in a deep breath when he took in her nipple and sucked it deeply.

"Hotch!" She uttered in surprise.

He laughed, but continued to suckle as if he was a baby.

Finally, he released the swollen nipple and moved on to its twin and began the onslaught.

"Oooh!" She groaned.

"Emily."

"Yes, yes..."

"Emily! Come on, what's going with you?"

Realizing it was no longer Hotch's voice, Emily popped her eyes opened, and saw to her embarrassment, and eternal horror, three pairs of eyes starring at her!

"What's up, guys?" She smiled at them.

"You are certainly not up, that's what!" Garcia said teasingly. "Who are you dreaming about?"

Emily shook her head, "No one! I didn't get much sleep last night."

JJ watched her closely, "Seriously Em, you're acting a little weird lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

She frowned at her friend, "Er, no, I don't." She faced the rest of them. "Really, I'm fine guys."

Before either one of them could asked another question, Reid and Dave Rossi walked in and they sat down.

"Morning all, nice to see you guys again." Dave greeted them gloomily. "Working more than five days a week sucks."

Emily instantly blushed when she heard the last word Dave uttered, she raised her hand and began to bite her nailess finger.

Reid leaned over and whispered, "Nervous about something?"

Startled by how close he was, she jerked from his close proximity, "Hey!"

He frowned at her reaction, "Are you okay, Emily?"

Garcia, JJ, and Morgan stared at her; Emily looked up at them, she knew they'd be watching her closely. "Yes! I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine!" She threw her hands up.

"What's up with you, Prentiss?" Rossi asked her.

Fed up, she stood up, "Look, everyone, for the last time, I am feeling fine! Thanks for asking. I need some air." She left the room, striding as fast as her legs could carry her, slamming the door.

"Did I miss something?" Dave looked at the team.

They shook their heads, "Beats me." Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "Been like this all morning."

Rossi frowned, "So, who's missing? Aaron?"

Garcia nodded, "He said he's dropping Jack off to Jessica's and he'd be here ASAP."

He nodded, "So, how's the bar last night?"

JJ and Garcia grinned as they began to tell him about Morgan and Reid's antics.

…...

Emily was about to walk pass Hotch's office when his door opened and a hand grabbed hers.

"Oh!" She uttered and was pulled into and quickly shut behind. Before she had a chance to speak, her mouth was covered by another. She responded lustfully with hunger as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"What took you so long?" She mumbled.

He moved from her mouth and slid to her neck, "Sorry, Rossi was taking his time walking into the conference room."

She nodded, as he began to unbutton her shirt hurriedly while she did likewise to his. "How fast can we …?"

He covered her mouth again, preventing her from completing her question but he knew what she was asking as he had her jeans unbuttoned already and off her hips.

She chuckled into his mouth as she tried to jiggle herself from the jeans.

Frustrated, he lifted her off and tugged her out and carried her to his couch and lay her down as he removed his jeans and boxer shorts.

Free of clothes, he placed his knee between her legs as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"You've been giving away our secrets."

She smiled, "I can't help it. You're addictive." She breathed heavily as he spread her legs apart, his hand busily exploring and diving her wet core.

She closed her eyes with satisfaction, "Hmm." But a short time later, she opened them again, "You better hurry, we don't have much time."

He nodded as he smiled, "Ready?"

Without waiting for reply, he guided his stiff erection into her wet and ready opening, and smoothly slid in.

"Oooh!"

Going as far as he could, he fitted in snugly and began to move slowly at first, and finding a rhythm, he moved fast, and faster, their breathing increasing as he kept the pace, and before either of them realized it, they came as one! They shot up as high as they could go!

He rested his forehead on hers as he tried to reclaim his breathing, as did she.

"Wow, that is shocking." He laughed.

She joined him in his laughter, "Yes, that is unexpectedly orgasmic!"

They paused for a moment, letting what she said sink in before they laughed more.

A moment later, he pulled out slowly, and hurriedly cleaned themselves before donning their clothes.

Checking each other, they nodded before Emily left the office first, headed for the conference room.

Hotch waited few minutes later before he joined the team.

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "But thanks for coming in on your Saturday."

"It's no problem," Emily spoke up. "Some of us were not doing anything in particular but lazing in bed."

Hotch gave her a look, "As I'd told you, serial killers do not have calenders." He shook his head. "Shall we continue?"

"Uh oh," Morgan whispered to Rossi. "I think someone's on his shit list."

Rossi shook his head, "I agree, they're butting heads again." He sighed, "It's gonna be a long day ahead."

Morgan nodded slowly, "I hear ya, brother."

The two banged fists together. "Why can't they get along?"

"Hey!" Emily frowned at them. "I can hear you two, you know!"

"Focus, please?" Hotch glared at her.

"But, they started it!" She pointed at Morgan and Rossi.

"Let's just get on with the case?" He shook his head, a frown on his face.

Reid leaned over to JJ, "They really can't get along, can they?"

JJ nodded, "I just don't understand them."

"Me neither." Garcia chimed in.

…...

The End.


End file.
